Episode 711
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami | rating = | rank = }} "The Man's Pride - Bellamy's Last Charge!" is the 711th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Monkey D. Luffy continues to fight Bellamy, whom he unsuccessfully tries to convince to stop attacking him and pushing himself closer to death. Meanwhile, Donquixote Doflamingo and Trebol defeat Law while Gladius attacks Cavendish. Long Summary As some of the Donquixote Pirates' underlings exclaim that Lao G has been defeated, Roronoa Zoro looks over the enormous rift in the ground created by Sai's Kiryu Kirikugi and notes how destructive it was before deciding to keep Sai and his fleet in mind due to how powerful they are. Meanwhile, Sai runs up to the battered Chinjao and begs him to not die as Baby 5 states that she will make preparations for two ceremonies, a wedding and a funeral, which prompts both Sai and Chinjao to angrily proclaim that the latter is not dead yet. Above them, Zoro dodges another one of Pica's stone spikes as Pica laughs at him. When an irritated Zoro tells him to stop laughing because it is annoying, Pica becomes angered and demands to know what is wrong with laughing while having fun before using Charlestone once more, which sends several of his subordinates flying. Managing to dodge the spikes, Zoro runs along one of them while demanding to know who Pica is targeting before leaping forward and cutting Pica's stone face to pieces, only for Pica to escape seconds before the stone is cut. After cutting another spike in half, Zoro states that he detests how Pica keeps doing the same thing over and over again before noticing Elizabello II standing next to him. Offering to assist Zoro, Elizabello states that Riku Doldo III is an old friend of his before asking Zoro if he has figured out Pica's ability yet and explaining how he can only use his King Punch once per hour. When Zoro confirms that he has, Elizabello proclaims that he will take Pica down, but Zoro states that he will be the one to do so before telling Elizabello to save his King Punch because they do not know what is to come. Another stone spike juts out from the mountainside, forcing Zoro and Elizabello to separate as the latter agrees to save his King Punch. As Pica forms another stone face, Zoro wonders what he is up to. Meanwhile, on Flower Hill, the ground flaps up and down like a flag, causing Kyros to lose his balance and be forced to lean on his sword for support as Diamante tells him to grovel in the dirt. Realizing that it is all connected, Diamante states that the toy soldier who was crying and screaming when he killed Scarlet was actually Kyros. When Diamante notes that there is nothing but hatred between them, Kyros agrees and leaps into the air before proclaiming that this is why he came here as he attacks Diamante, who blocks Kyros's sword with his steel cape before attacking Rebecca with Vipera Glaive. However, Kyros manages to reach Rebecca in time and blocks the attack, prompting Diamante to run toward him and seemingly attack him with Vipera Glaive, only to redirect the attack toward Rebecca at the last second. After Kyros blocks this attack as well, Rebecca realizes that Diamante is targeting her and tells Kyros she will fight as well, prompting Diamante to proclaim he will kill her as well before attacking her once more. As Kyros protects Rebecca again, Diamante states that he wants to see him lose both his wife and daughter as Kyros tells Rebecca he will fight because he wants to avenge Scarlett and compensate for teaching her how to fight before proclaiming that he will no longer let his daughter swing his sword now that he is human once more. Elsewhere in Dressrosa, a mother and her daughter sit in a burning building as parts of the flaming ceiling fall down around them. However, they are saved by the arrival of Sabo, who extinguishes the flames before telling them that they are going to be fine. After getting the mother and daughter outside, Sabo offers them cups of water before hearing a soldier shouting that his friends are stuck in a cage at the Corrida Colosseum. When Sabo tells him to take him there, the soldier agrees and runs off, leaving Sabo to look up at the palace where Monkey D. Luffy is fighting before running after him. In the palace, Bellamy bounces around the room with his Spring Hopper technique and proclaims that he and his technique have grown stronger just like Luffy has. As some of Bellamy's blood splashes on his face, Luffy tells him to stop before he dies, but Bellamy reprimands him for worrying about his enemy before admitting that he is aware of how he looked up to the wrong man and how foolish he is. Recalling how Luffy tried to get Donquixote Doflamingo to let him go, Bellamy declares that it would be disgraceful for him to turn his back on the man he admired simply because he did not get the response he desired. Proclaiming that even fools like him have principles to stick to, Bellamy tells Luffy that this will be his last fight and that Luffy must join him. When Luffy tells him to stop and claims that he has no reason to accept such a fight, Bellamy recalls their first meeting in Mock Town and how Luffy was the same way back then before telling Luffy to stand right there if he believes Bellamy's determination is cheap. Leaping off a wall toward Luffy, Bellamy hardens his right arm with Busoshoku Haki before driving it into Luffy's Busoshoku Haki-hardened abdomen. Above them, Doflamingo and Trebol walk toward Trafalgar D. Water Law, who is limping away while clutching the stump where his right arm used to be. Kneeling down, Law picks up Kikoku before realizing Doflamingo is standing next to him as Doflamingo kicks him away. Walking over to Law, Doflamingo stomps on his wrist and asks him how long he will keep up his game of revenge as Trebol calls him pathetic. Doflamingo wonders if Law wishes to lose another arm and decides to torment him instead of killing him right away before punching and kicking Law several times in succession. When Doflamingo kicks Law away, Trebol grabs him with a thread of mucus before slamming him into the ground. Getting to his feet, Law claims that he has been willing to give up his arms from the start before running toward Doflamingo and Trebol, who states that Law must be really stupid. Law slashes at Doflamingo, who leaps into the air before cutting Law's chest with Goshikito. However, when Doflamingo lands, Law stomps on his foot and creates a ROOM before hitting Doflamingo with Counter Shock, which creates an explosion. As the smoke clears, a panting Doflamingo grabs Law and thanks him for the attack before throwing him away and piercing his body with Fullbright, which causes Law to cough up blood. As Law falls to the ground, Doflamingo looks at his jacket and promises to send him to meet Corazon. Meanwhile, Luffy is sent crashing into a wall by Bellamy's attack and falls to his knees before telling Bellamy to stop once more. As Doflamingo reaches for his pistol upon realizing Luffy has not come up yet, Bellamy punches Luffy into the ground once more while Law grins at Doflamingo, only to be hoisted by the hood of his jacket by Trebol, who asks him how he can be so relaxed in this situation. When Luffy tells him to stop once more, Bellamy points out how he has been fired from the Donquixote Pirates, and when Luffy says this is good because Doflamingo betrayed him, Bellamy asks him if this means he should side with Luffy. After reiterating that he cannot abandon his principles like this, Bellamy crashes into Luffy once more as Trebol hits Law with Beta Launcher, causing several explosions. As flames engulf the surrounding area, Doflamingo and Trebol stand over Law, whom Trebol tells to give up as Doflamingo says he should rest. Elsewhere, on the third level of the plateau, Gladius kneels and touches the ground as Cavendish cuts down one of his subordinates before telling him to stand up. When Cavendish claims he is very close to victory, Gladius tells him to not push his luck as the ground begins swelling up around him in domes. Realizing that Gladius has been setting these up, Cavendish runs over to Bartolomeo, who is standing behind a barrier, and tells him to let him inside, but Bartolomeo refuses because it will put himself and Nico Robin in danger. As Gladius tells his subordinates they will be fine because they are elites, Cavendish angrily demands that Bartolomeo open the barrier as Gladius uses Punc Rock Fest, causing the domes to explode while Gladius bids Cavendish farewell. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Zoro making another negative comment on Pica's laugh. **Sabo saving a woman and a child from a burning house before being led to the colosseum. **Law trying to fight Doflamingo with only one arm. **A brief scene of Cavendish banging on Bartolomeo's barrier. **Trebol's Beto Launcher is seen when he uses it on Law. *Before Kyros declares that he will not let Rebecca use a sword again, Diamante was only seen attempting to attack Rebecca once in the manga. In the anime, Diamante tried multiple times. *In the anime, Luffy takes more damage from Bellamy's attack, being sent crashing into a wall. In the manga, Luffy just coughed up some blood. *Luffy also takes a second hit from Bellamy while he only took one in the manga. Site Navigation